


Requite

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz has a loving bondmate and a sneak for a creation. </p><p>For InMoNoChrome's birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InMoNochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/gifts).



Requite

“Prowler,” a quiet whisper cuts through the silence of the dark cycle. Another’s systems power up, just as quiet as the first. The other black and white mech hums as his ice blue optics online. “Prowler, I need some rust sticks.”

“In the middle of recharge cycle?” Prowl leans up on the berth to look over at the pouting white and black visored mech. The white servo brushes over the slightly raised portion of the mech’s frame. He only lets Prowl see the effects their sparkling makes on his frame. “I have a feeling this sparkling will be a servoful.”

“A servoful means lots of love,” Jazz smiles as Prowl leans over to kiss his forehelm.

“I will be right back,” Prowl cups Jazz’s helm before getting off the berth and heading to the main door. The main room is dark and he must use his doorwings to navigate around the furniture. 

“Carrier?” a quiet voice comes from the berthroom by theirs. Prowl turns to look back, the silver and red frame of their first created sparkling is wrapped in a purple thermal blanket, small servos cup a crystal plant which produces a small glow a few pedes in front of the sparkling. “Where are you going?”

Prowl walks back to the sparkling, kneeling down in front of him and cups the small helm. “Sire needs some rust sticks from the store. Do you want to help me pick some out for him?”

The sparkling nods and Prowl carefully picks up the doorwinged sparkling. The crystal illuminates his black and white frame as they venture out into the sparsely lit outside. Every twenty pedes there is a crystal vine wrapped around a metal pole to provide light, every pass of one causes Bluestreak’s crystal to pulse brighter. He giggles as it does and makes a humming noise. They reach the confection store a few kliks later and Prowl sets Bluestreak on the ground, holding out his servo for the sparkling. Bluestreak chirps as he slides his in his Carrier’s as he looks around the shelves of confections while Prowl leads him through the store to the types of rust sticks. 

“Carrier, can we get some treats for ourselves?” Bluestreak pouts up at his Carrier.

“Of course we can,” Prowl smiles down at Bluestreak, the sparkling slides his servo out of his Carrier’s to run through the store looking for his favorite candies. Prowl finds the sweet but not too sweet rust sticks that Jazz likes and heads toward Bluestreak’s small chirps. He turns down one aisle to see Bluestreak trying to grab a box of cream filled Energon goodies while the blanket starts slipping off his shoulders. He tries holding the crystal plant and picking up the box at the same time. He chirps angrily at the box. “Do you need some help?”

Bluestreak glances up and nods. Prowl takes Bluestreak’s thermal blanket and rewraps the sparkling in it before taking the box of Energon goodies off the shelf. They walk to the register to purchase them. 

“What brings a light cycle Enforcer out in the middle of the dark cycle?”’ the shop owner asks. 

“Jazz is carrying and needed some rust sticks,” Prowl glances down at Bluestreak who looks at the lower shelves full of Knick knacks and random items. Each mech’s designation carries the sound of their city-state and every mech is taught the differences in the academies. 

“Polyhexan carrying cycles,” the owner chuckles a bit and reaches under the counter. He pulls out a box of liquid to pour in the bath. “Free of charge for your mate, it will ease the oncoming stress of moodswings for him. And you.”

“Thank you,” Prowl nods slightly and the store owner puts their items into one carrying case. Prowl picks up Bluestreak and takes their things back toward home. On the way back to their home, Prowl notices a small music shop which he’s heard Jazz talk about before. Their sign says open and Prowl turns to head into the store just to look around. 

“Shouldn’t we get back to Sire?” Bluestreak asks as Prowl sets him down on the floor. 

“Your Sire is already back in recharge, his side of the bond is lulled and it’s not the first time I have had to get rust sticks only to come back to find him in recharge. By the time he onlines he won’t even remember asking for them.”

“Then why do you even come after them?” Bluestreak frowns as he sneaks his servo into the container of his Energon treats and stuffs it in his mouth before Prowl glances down at him. 

“Because that’s what bondmates do for one another,” Prowl smiles down at the small Praxian.

“Did Sire do that for you?” Bluestreak asks innocently as he reaches into the container to snatch another treat.

“He would have if my cravings were random like his,” Prowl says as he looks around the music selections to see if he can spot any of Jazz’s favorites at a glance. 

“What are we even doing here?” Bluestreak frowns as he follows him around the store. One pink and green album cover stands out at him. 

“The Sonyc Syrens,” Prowl smiles slightly and picks the album up. It is one of their newer ones and one Jazz most likely does not have. 

“What are Sirens? Do they live in the Sonic Canyons?”

“They are a music band who wears disguises of mermechs. They paint themselves bright colors that glow fluorescent in the dark. They are your Sire’s favorite band.”

“Are they the ones who have the loud music that hurts our doorwings?”

Prowl nods and goes to purchase the album. “Praxian stores normally do not carry these albums because most Praxians avoid this type of music." 

“Last one,” the mech behind the counter says as Prowl hands him the credit stick. 

“Your Sire normally has to go to Iacon to get his music or to Polyhex,” Prowl thanks the mech and adds the album to the treat bag. He notices the box of treats partially open and small digit prints on the edges. “Blue, you know having treats this late will keep you up.”

“I just couldn’t help myself,” Bluestreak pouts. Prowl shakes his helm as he bends down to pick up the sparkling. 

“You are your Sire’s sparkling,” Prowl presses his chevron against Bluestreak’s. “If you take after him so much I dread to see how much our next sparkling takes after him.”

“But you’ll love us, right?” Bluestreak asks, hugging his Carrier’s neck.

“It will be hard not to,” Prowl smiles as he walks back down the barely lit road back home. Once in their house Prowl sets Bluestreak on the floor and puts the containers of treats on the table. Holding out his servo for the sparkling to take and leads the silver and red sparkling into his room to be tucked in to berth. Bluestreak snuggles down under the thermal blankets before Prowl tucks him in. “Now, I don’t want you to get up and run into the main room to sneak some treats. They’ll keep you online through the rest of the dark cycle and make you tired for school.”

“I promise,” Bluestreak looks up at his Carrier, bright blue optics dimming slightly as he starts to go into recharge. Prowl smiles and presses his chevron against the small red one. 

“Good recharge cycle Blue,” Prowl stands and walks out of the sparkling’s room, shutting the door slightly and takes the rust sticks out of the pile of treats. He sets the package on the table near Jazz’s side of the berth as the silver mech recharges. Prowl carefully crawls on the berth, trying to not move the berth too much as he lies beside the smaller mech. White digits ghost over the gray faceplates, the other’s engine rumbles in recharge and Jazz snuggles closer to the warmth. 

“Prowler,” Jazz mumbles and wraps his arms around the Enforcer. “Did you get . . . get . . .mmmm.”

Prowl smiles as Jazz falls back into recharge. Falling into recharge beside the smaller mech, no one notices that Bluestreak sneaks out of his berthroom and into the main room. 

Jazz stretches on the berth as he onlines, throwing up his arms to touch the top of the berth while his pedes hit the bottom of the tucked in thermal blanket. He moans as he stretches his neck and the struts pop into place. His optics power on and he looks around the berthroom to see that Prowl’s side of the berth is neat. A note sits on the raised pillow form. Jazz snatches it up and reads it: look to your left and you’re welcome.

Jazz glances over his shoulder to his left to see the box of rust sticks. He squeals and jumps off the berth, viciously attacking the box, his claws shred the thin metal imprisoning the delicious treats. Jazz finally gets to one and falls back on the berth as he sucks on it. He hums as the sweetness runs over his glossa and fills his mouth. 

“Tank yo, Pwowlwer,” Jazz says with a mouth full.


End file.
